


Open Your Eyes

by LadyFogg



Series: Constantine Oneshots & Prompts [6]
Category: Constantine (Comic), Constantine (TV), Hellblazer
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dry Humping, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Bottoming, Language, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7653298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFogg/pseuds/LadyFogg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you find yourself being hunted by an Aswang, John Constantine shows up to help, any way he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #7: John is the male readers first sexual experience with another guy.
> 
> This one got a little away from me lol. Fic song - https://play.spotify.com/track/4HAfrJ71f0eBcOiUzMjlme

 

_ A white dove.  _

_ It flies towards you, landing in your outstretched hand. The second it touches your skin, a searing pain explodes in your head. The dove flies away, leaving you frozen in place. You can’t move a muscle. All you can do is let the pain take you over. The image of a woman flashes before you: wild brown hair and soulful eyes that watch curiously. Behind her is a man. Dirty-blond hair, dark eyes, lips curled into a smirk… _

The sound of your alarm startles you awake. You bolt upright with a shout, heart pounding and sweat pouring down your face. It feels like your head wants to split open. The tangled blankets are impatiently kicked away so you can swing your legs over the edge of the bed. 

You try to remember your dream, but the pain in your head takes your focus. Mental images flash; first the woman, then the man again. Eventually, you get your breathing back to normal and the headache stops. You’re tired of these dreams. For six months it’s been the same two people over and over again. Glancing at your phone, you see that it’s time to get up anyways, so you reluctantly haul yourself out of bed.

The hot shower helps wash away the sweat and soothe your tense shoulders. By the time you finish getting dressed, you’ve put the dream out of your mind. 

Work is so busy, you barely have time to think of anything but the continuous onslaught of customers looking for their caffeinated beverages. The morning passes in a blur and when things finally slow down, you take a moment to breathe. Given you’ve finally hit a lull, you send your employee on break and handle the counter yourself for a while.

The coffee shop isn’t very large, so you have a good view of the front of the house. A few people occupy tables. Most are regulars, but there is one woman you haven’t seen before. She’s reading a book and sipping her drink. No wait, looking at her book, not reading. Her eyes aren’t moving across the page. As you study her, she catches you and shoots you a flirty smile. For some reason, this makes you uneasy. There’s a vibe you’re getting from her that feels...off. You break eye contact and get back to work. 

An hour later, the woman comes up to the counter. “Another small coffee, please,” she says. “Black.” 

“Coming up,” you say. The feeling of her gaze watching you is unsettling. You try to get her coffee together as fast as possible, hoping she’ll leave once you do. “Here you go.” 

When she takes the cup from you, your eyes lock and hers are so dark you can see your reflection in them. But it looks strange, distorted somehow. It’s almost like you’re looking at an inverted image of yourself. You realize you’re staring and stutter out the total for her order. She hands you cash, along with a napkin. 

At your quizzical look she says, “For you.”

Her phone number is scribbled on the other side. However, when you look up to politely decline, she’s gone. Confused by the randomness of the encounter, you discreetly throw the napkin away. 

The rest of your shift passes without incident, though you have the distinct feeling you’re being watched the entire time. When your shift ends, you’re on edge. Pausing by the employee exit so you can light a cigarette, you hear a noise in the alley behind you. No one is there when you turn around, and you don’t stick around to investigate. Fuck that shit. 

It’s not quite dark yet, and since you don’t have spare cash for an Uber, you have no choice but to walk home. You don’t get very far when you hear someone call after you.

“Hey, wait up.” 

You turn around and your stomach drops when you see the girl from earlier. “Oh...hi.” 

The fact that it was hours later and she had mysteriously reappeared is a little unsettling, though you suppose not impossible. While you haven’t seen her in the shop, it doesn't mean she’s not from the area. 

“I’m sorry about the whole number thing,” she says. “I don’t usually do that. Kind of embarrassed.” 

“Oh, that’s alright. It was flattering,” you tell her, taking a drag of your cigarette. Which is true. Normally you like people who are forward and slightly aggressive. Typically you’re too shy yourself to make the initial move, unless you’re damn sure they’re interested. With her though, not so much. 

“Do you mind if I walk with you?” she asks. 

The question is strange, considering she has no idea which direction you’re headed. “Which way are you going?” you ask. She points opposite you and you can’t help but sigh with relief. “Sorry, headed the other way.” 

“Oh okay, well maybe some other time,” she says, before turning and walking away. 

You do the same, trying not to appear in a hurry, flicking your cigarette butt onto the sidewalk. The whole interaction leaves you nervous and uneasy. As you continue your walk home, those feelings only increase. In fact, several times you’re sure you’re being followed. But when you look behind you, no one stands out and it’s getting harder to see faces now that the sun is going down. You get about a block away from home when a man appears next to you so suddenly, it’s like he materialized out of thin air. 

“Keep walking and don’t look back, mate,” he says, his British accent throwing you off. “There’s a bird been following you for some time.” 

Your anxiety spikes. “What does she look like?” you ask, shoving your hands into your pockets.

“Tall, black hair, curves in all the right places,” the man says, slipping a cigarette into his mouth. You hear the click of a lighter a few times. “Bollocks. You wouldn’t happen to have a light would you?”

“Sure,” you say. However, when you extend the lighter to him, you freeze. “You? You’re...you…”

The man pauses as well, giving you a hesitant once over. “Deja vu,” he mutters. He takes the lighter as he shakes your hand. “It always makes me nervous when people say that. John Constantine, and you are?” 

You introduce yourself and take the lighter back when he’s done with it. You both keep walking. “Why do I know your face and why are you helping me?”

“First question, not sure of myself,” John says, pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket. “This is the second answer.” 

You take the paper from him, unfolding it with shaking hands. Your own face stares back at you, carefully drawn in charcoal. Anger and paranoia seize you and you crumple the drawing, shoving it back into his hand. 

“Whatever game you’re playing, count me out,” you say. “I’m just trying to keep my head down and stay out of trouble. Don’t need some creepy stalker after me.” 

“It’s a little late for that m’afraid,” John says, taking a drag. “Also I'm not a stalker, just have a friend who’s psychic. I deal in trouble, and right now you have an Aswang following you.” 

“A what?” you ask with a frown. 

“Aswang,” John repeats. “Sort of a mix between a witch and a vampire. Daywalkers who usually keep to themselves, unless they need to feed or someone learns of their identity.” 

“You expect me to just take your word for it?” you ask. “You know how fucking crazy you sound, right?”

“Oh, m’aware,” John says, cigarette dangling. He reaches into his pocket one more time and pulls out a business card. “Not asking you to come with me or anything. Just watch your back. Here, take this, should trouble catch up to you.” 

You take the card, holding back a snort as you read what it says. “This has been the weirdest day I’ve ever had,” you say. 

John laughs, a sound which you find surprisingly pleasant. “Let’s hope it doesn’t get weirder,” he says. “Look, I know you have no reason to trust me, but I’m just trying to help. When you get home, put some salt along the bottom of your door, just to be safe. From what I’ve gathered she doesn’t seem to be hunting you, only curious.” 

“If I believed you, and that’s a big if, why is she curious about me?” you ask. 

“That’s what I’m wondering myself,” John says, taking another drag. “Ever dabbled in the occult?”

“No,” you say, shaking your head. 

John regards you curiously, a smirk crossing his face. “Well, you are easy on the eyes,” he says, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Maybe she fancies you.” 

His compliment makes you blush and you can’t help but smile a little. “She did give me her number,” you tell him. “But I threw it away.” 

“Why’s that?”

You give him a once over. “She’s not my type.” 

John’s smirk widens and he drops his cigarette on the ground, crushing it with his shoe. “Should I expect my number to get the same treatment?” 

He’s flirting with you. It’s unmistakeable. “Um, haven’t decided yet,” you admit, trying to keep eye contact, but failing. Knowing that girl is following you puts a damper on the fact a hot guy is flirting. You awkwardly look around. 

John chuckles. “S’alright, mate,” he says. “She got skittish when I showed up.” 

You breathe sigh of relief, wanting nothing more than to get home. “Well, John, I would say it was nice to meet you, but really it was super strange,” you say. 

“Fair enough,” John says with a shrug. “She shows up again, you know how to get in touch.” 

“Yeah, sure,” you say. “Well, I’m going this way. See you around.” You start in the direction of home, but pause when John calls your name. 

“How do you know my face?” he asks when you turn to look at him. “When you saw me, you said you knew me. How?”

You hesitate. “I’ve…dreamt about you.” You don’t wait for a response, knowing how it must sound. Instead, you turn back around and head towards home. 

Thankfully you aren’t stopped or followed by any more people. Once in your apartment, you make sure all the locks are secure and collapse against the chipped wood, sighing with relief. It’s a good thing you have the next day off. That means you can hide out at home and hope the crazies go away. 

The contents of your pockets go on the kitchen counter and your pants come off, tossed carelessly onto your couch. Not sure what to make for dinner, you go through your cabinets to see what you have. Your eyes are drawn to the container of salt and, after a brief moment of debate, you use it to draw a thick line along the bottom of your door. 

Feeling foolish, you try to not think too much about what you’ve done as you get to work preparing dinner. You don’t know why you’re inclined to believe this John Constantine. Sure you’ve been seeing his face in your dreams for months, but there could be a number of reasons for that. You could have seen him at the coffee shop, or maybe the person in your dreams just looks like him. It certainly couldn’t be that you’re developing the family trait you’ve tried really hard not to think about.

\---

_ Hands cup your face as John draws closer, lips parted in anticipation. When he leans in, white hot heat surges through your body. Arousal clouds your senses in your rush to close the distance. It’s like flames are licking your body, just as John’s tongue licks your mouth.  _

_ You fist his hair to keep him in place, letting him press you into the nearest wall. His hand slips into your pants, palming your groin. You can’t help but grind your erection against him, desperate for relief.  _

_ There’s a shrieking noise and suddenly John’s gone and you’re left panting and facing a terrifying winged beast. It’s large black eyes fixate on yours and your inverted reflection stares back at you.  _

With a gasp you wake violently, sitting up in the dark. Your heart is racing, lips parted as you pant. Though you’re disturbed by the creature you saw, your mind can’t get over the first part of the dream. John looked so starved and the absolute passion behind his touch was surprising. It all felt so real, you can’t get it out of your mind.

Especially when you feel your cock throbbing under the blanket. You sigh with frustration and lay back down, trying to ignore your erection and get comfortable. This proves to be difficult, since all you can see is John's face when you close your eyes. Your cock gives a persistent twitch and you picture how hungry John looked as he leaned in to kiss you. Before you can think about what you’re doing, you kick off your blankets and grasp yourself firmly. 

Closing your eyes, this time you don't hold back the images. You picture John and how it felt to have his hard body lined along yours. The dream was so vivid, it could have been real. He smelt like fire and cigarettes and his mouth has been sinfully delicious. You just met this man, but for some reason you feel you know him. 

It doesn’t take long for you to come. It sneaks up on you, making your toes curl and back arch as you erupt over your hand and stomach. You pump yourself until you’re too sensitive to keep going. Masturbating to thoughts of someone you know isn't new, but rarely has to happened with someone you just met.

Sweating and breathless, you lay in the middle of your bed, trying to process the dream. Now that the desire is out of your system, the second part of the dream comes rushing back. Was that creature the woman you met yesterday? The Aswang or whatever it’s called? 

You feel sticky and gross, so you haul yourself out of bed to clean up. On the way back, you stop by the window to open it, however you pause when you see someone standing on the sidewalk outside. You can’t see their face, but the cold chill down your spine lets you know who it is. 

She’s watching you.

Panic sets in and you hurry to the counter for John’s business card. It takes three rings before he answers, and when he does, his voice is hoarse with sleep. 

“‘ello?” 

“So this Aswang,” you say by way of greeting. “Do they usually stand outside your apartment in the middle of the night?”

You hear rustling and you wonder if John is shirtless in bed. “Sometimes they do,” he answers, voice muffled. You hear the distinct click of a lighter. “Take it she’s outside your place?”

“Yeah,” you say, walking towards the window. “Just out of curiosity, what do these things look like?”

“Winged creatures usually,” John says. “It’s their eyes that give ‘em away. If your reflection—”

“—is upside down?” you finish.

John pauses. “Is she in her beast form?”

“Not that I can tell. I dreamt about it, though,” you say, looking out the window. “Looks like she left.” 

“Wait, did you see her walk away or is she gone?” John asks, sounding more awake. 

“She’s gone,” you answer. When he swears, your heart starts to pound. “John, what’s wrong?” 

“Listen to me carefully,” he says. “Under no circumstances do you leave your apartment. Don’t open the door for anyone. I’m on my way. I will text you when I’m outside your door so you know it’s safe.” 

“Wait, how do you even know where I live?” you ask. 

“Nifty tracking spell,” he says. “Comes in handy from time to time. Remember, don’t answer until I text you. I’ll be there soon.” 

“Hurry,” you urge, fear making your stomach churn. 

“Already out the door, mate,” 

You end the call, feeling jittery and nervous. It’s boiling in your apartment, but you don’t dare open the window, considering the monster hunting you has wings. Your air conditioner is broken, so you settle for a fan. Slipping on a fresh pair of boxers, you decide to do some mild cleaning, just to give yourself something to do.

At the sound of footsteps however, you freeze. You hear them walking down the hall towards your place. You don’t realize you’re holding your breath until you feel light-headed, forcing you to exhale slowly. The footsteps grow louder and your heart rate spikes. When they stop at your door, your stomach drops. For a full minute nothing happens. You stand as still as possible, waiting. Whoever is outside takes a step towards your door, however the salt line glows and you hear a small hiss from the hallway. 

Suddenly, a second set of footsteps run down the hall and you hear shouts and a demonic screech before dead silence. When your phone buzzes, you jump about a foot in the air. It’s only John. You let him in and he hurries across the threshold, quickly closing the door behind him. 

“Is she gone?” you ask.

John nods, dropping the leather bag he carries onto your counter. “For now,” he says. “Scared her away for the time being, but she’ll be back.”

“Why? Why is she after me?” you demand, leaning heavily against the door. 

“Think I might have an answer to that,” John says. “Tell me about these dreams you’ve been having.” 

“They started about a year ago,” you say, crossing the tiny apartment to flop down on the bed. “Intense, vivid dreams with people I know or monster-looking things. Then, about six months ago, I started seeing a woman...in the dreams, I mean. The same one, over and over again. And she was always standing next to you.”

John shrugs out of his trench coat, draping it over his bag. He walks over to the bed, gesturing questioningly and you offer him a seat. 

“I take it you know what the dreams mean,” you say. 

John pulls out a pack of cigarettes and places it on the bed next to him. “Aye, but you’re not going to like it,” he says, slipping one of the cigarettes into his mouth. He looks around, spotting your lighter on the nightstand and snatching it up.

“Am I clairvoyant?” you ask. 

John pauses as he lights his cigarette. “You don’t sound surprised.”

“Runs in the family,” you say. “Hoped it would skip me. Fuck.” 

John’s phone rings, cutting the silence and making you jump again. When he holds it up, you spot the image of the woman you’ve been seeing. 

“Look familiar?” he asks.

“That’s her!” you say. “That's the woman I've been seeing.”

“Zed,” John explains. “Also psychic.” He answers the call. “Yeah, love?”

You sigh and fall onto your back to stare at the ceiling, while John talks on the phone. You swipe one of his cigarettes, but he only shoots you an amused look. 

“Yeah, he’s safe. Aswang is scared away for now. Yes, I will stay with him, stop bloody nagging me, woman. You’re supposed to be resting.” 

You glance at the clock and are startled to see it’s two in the morning. Your body is weary from the events of the day and you crawl to the head of the bed to lay properly. You grab the small plate on your bedside table and place it between you and John to serve as an ashtray. John kicks out of his shoes and stretches out next to you. 

“Zed says she’s glad you’re okay,” he announces, hanging up the phone. He drops it on the nightstand.

“So what’s our next move?” you ask, taking a drag. 

“Unfortunately, once their identities are compromised, Aswangs won’t stop until they take out the person who knows their secret,” John explains. “We have to get to her first.” 

“Fantastic,” you say sarcastically. 

You both fall into sullen silence. You finish your cigarette as John thoughtfully sucks on his own. It’s then that you remember jerking off to your dream of him barely an hour before. The thought is enough to send a wave of desire through you. Considering you’re only in thin boxers, you force yourself on a different train of thought so you don’t make things awkward. 

“I didn’t realize how late it was,” you say. “Sorry for waking you. Thanks for helping me out.” 

“S’no problem, mate,” John says, extinguishing his cigarette. “I’m just glad you didn’t throw my number away.” He shoots you a cheeky smile that makes your heart flutter. You’re spared from answering when he makes a face and loosens his tie. “Why is it so bloody hot in here?”

“AC’s broken,” you say. “And didn’t want to open the window, just in case.” 

John gets out of bed and makes for his bag. You can’t see what he grabs, but when he’s done opening the window, he pulls away so you can see the rosary he’s hung from the latch. 

“Aswangs are repelled by religious artifacts,” John explains, removing his tie completely. “Between that and the salt, we should be relatively safe for the rest of the night.” 

“Good, because I’m exhausted,” you say, putting the plate back on the side table, along with John's smokes. “Take your pick for a sleeping spot.” 

There really aren’t many options. There’s the lumpy sofa in the corner, the broken recliner, the bed or the floor. John studies you carefully before eventually taking his place on the bed once more. 

“This alright?” he asks. 

“Yeah, sure,” you say, adjusting yourself to get comfortable while your stomach flip-flops excitedly.

You turn the lamp off, plunging the apartment into darkness, say for the street lamps outside. You hear a lot of rustling on John’s side, followed by a zipper being pulled down. Oh dear god, he’s stripping. Damn, why couldn’t you have waited 30 seconds before turning off the light?

“You’re awfully trusting to have a strange man in your bed,” John says, shifting around next to you.

“Been dreaming about you for months, you don’t seem that strange to me,” you say. “Any reason I shouldn’t trust you in my bed?”

You’ve never really questioned your sexuality. You know who you like and who you don’t. You’ve never been with another man, but it wasn’t for lack of trying. The opportunity just never presented itself. Based on your dream, you know you’re going to kiss John; it’s just a matter of when and where. 

John chuckles. “Mate, if I’m gonna try something, I’m gonna make damn sure you want me to.” 

Smiling to yourself, you turn onto your side to face him in the dark. “Good to know. Much appreciated.” 

You hear John adjust to face you. “Do you want me to? Not hearing a denial.” 

You laugh softly and your eyes have adjusted enough to see John’s grin in the dark. “One thing at a time,” you say. “Let’s focus on that monster hunting me. Then we can discuss other things.” 

“Sounds fine by me, mate.” 

Talking ceases as you both let the drowsiness take over. John falls asleep first and you listen to his steady breathing for a few moments before you drift off as well. 

_ His skin feels amazing sliding along yours, your hips rocking in tandem. His kisses don’t let up, pinning you to the mattress. It feels fantastic, better than it ever has before. You wrap your legs around his waist to draw him as close as possible. He gasps your name and it’s the hottest thing you’ve ever heard. He pries your legs from his waist so he can kiss his way down your body, hand closing around your cock, squeezing... _

The morning light is harsh and comes through the open window, hitting you directly in the face. You groan and roll away from it, only to collide with a warm expansion of flesh. Arms come around you to pull you in close. You bury your face into John’s neck, inhaling his musk and the faint smell of cigarettes. Fingers card through your hair, which is enough to wake you up fully and realize what’s happening.

You jerk away. “I’m sorry,” is your instant response.

“Don’t apologize to me, mate,” John says with a stretch and sleepy smirk. “Everyone needs a cuddle every now and then.”

You relax, glad he wasn’t offended by your knee-jerk reaction. “Reflex. Not used to waking up with someone.”

John opens his arms with a tentative raise of his eyebrow. You accept the invitation and slide back into them, settling into the position you woke up in. “Anymore dreams?” he asks. At your hesitation, he pulls back. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” you say quickly. “Just know, it wasn't anything bad.”

John’s eyebrows shoot up. “Details,” he demands.

You slide out of bed, in desperate need of using the toilet. “You’ll find out soon enough,” you say, crossing the room.

“Bloody psychics.”

You laugh, closing the bathroom door behind you. After peeing and brushing your teeth, you step back into the main room. John is lounging in bed, lighting up. His boxers barely cover his morning erection. He notices your stare and smirks, getting to his feet. 

“See something you like?” he asks. He struts across the room and comes to stand in front of you.

You duck your head, embarrassed at being caught. “I might,” you say.

John takes a drag, studying you thoughtfully. “Tell me something, mate,” he says, leaving his cigarette in his mouth. “Have you ever—?” He makes a circle with with his thumb and finger, sliding his other index finger through it.

You chuckle. “Yeah, just not—”

“—with another man?” John supplies.

“Yeah.”

John removes his cigarette. “Well,” he says. “If that is an experience you’re looking to have, I’m more than willing to show you the ropes.”

You know you’re blushing. John’s body brushes yours as he steps around you and it’s like every nerve is on fire. He walks into the bathroom and closes the door. Your heart is pounding in your chest as you walk back to the bed. The newest dream with John is still fresh and you have a sneaking suspicion it’s going to happen sooner rather than later. It makes you excited and nervous at the same time. After a quick look out the window to make sure your pursuer hasn’t shown up again, you climb back into bed.

John exits the bathroom a few minutes later, pausing in the doorway to take a drag and stare at you. You lay on your back with your arm beneath your head, patiently waiting to see what he does next.

“Thought you wanted to focus on the Aswang first,” he says, sauntering over.

“Are we going after her right away?” you ask, propping yourself onto your elbows.

John smirks, extinguishing his cigarette on the plate before climbing onto the bed. “Was thinking we find a secluded spot and use you as bait to lure her into a trap,” he says, crawling towards you. “Once we’ve got her, quick beheading and she's history.”

“Do you want to do it now and get it over with?” you ask.

John crawls up your body, bringing his face close to yours. “I’m afraid I'm a bit too distracted for that at the moment,” he says softly.

Your mind flashes back to your dream and you can’t help the shudder of anticipation. “Distracted?” 

John nods, smirking. “Aye, distracted,” he confirms. “By the handsome, mostly starkers, young man laying in bed. You did look ever so inviting when I stepped out of the loo.” He pauses his movements and you see a flicker of self-doubt. “That’s what you were doing, yeah? I’m not making an ass of myself, am I?”

You chuckle. “I might have been,” you say. “So, are you going to kiss me or—?”

John cuts you off, lips hungrily seeking yours in a bruising kiss. The dreams didn’t do it justice. John tastes amazingly sinful and you moan into his mouth. He pushes you onto your back, his body hovering over yours. He stays that way for a time, getting himself accustomed to your lips.

You suspect he’s going slow for your sake, which is appreciated. But you want to feel the weight of his body so you pull him down on top of you. Legs wrapped around his waist, you slide one hand into his hair, making it impossible for him to pull away. 

John breaks the kiss, eyes sparkling as he grins. “Eager. I like that,” he comments. “How far do you want this to go, mate? Don’t want to assume anything.”

“Let’s just keep things slow,” you tell him. “Not ready for full on sex yet.”

“Aye, understood,” John says. Tentatively he rocks his hips into yours, making you gasp. “How’s that?”

“Yeah, yeah, that’s good,” you nod encouragingly, going in for another kiss. 

John meets you head on, his tongue stroking along yours as you plunge it into his mouth. He grinds his hardening cock against yours, putting his weight on his elbows. 

When you break the kiss to catch your breath, you say, “Just like the dream.”

John gives you a lopsided smirk. “Didn’t realize how naughty your dreams were,” he teases, peppering kisses along your jaw. 

“That’s a recent development,” you say, exposing your neck to him. He gets the hint, kissing and sucking on the sensitive skin while he keeps rubbing his clothed cock with yours.

“Is that all that’s a recent development?” he questions. 

It takes your lust-addled brain a second to understand what he’s asking. “Oh, um, no. I know who and what I like. Always have.”

“Would you like me to suck your cock?” John asks huskily, nipping your earlobe.

“With that tongue, it’s a safe bet,” you say. 

You drag him into kiss, hips surging up at the same time he grinds down again. He chooses that moment to slip his hand into your boxers. Just then, your phone buzzes loudly. You groan with frustration, knowing it can only be work. 

“Don’t answer it,” John says huskily, giving your cock a hard squeeze. He makes a compelling argument. 

You ignore the phone, pulling John into another kiss. He starts to pump his fist, jacking you off with firm, sure strokes. 

“Fuck,” you swear, nipping his bottom lip. “Little faster…” 

John speeds up his movements and you groan, molding your body along his. His mouth connects with yours, but your phone goes off again. 

“God dammit,” you grumble, placing your hand on John’s arm to stop him. “Hold on a sec.”

John stops stroking you, pulling back so you can sit up. 

“What?” you snap into the phone. John chuckles at your impatience, leaning in to place a kiss on your neck. You tilt your head to allow for better access, oddly turned on by the fact that your employee has no idea what they’re interrupting.

“Well, just call the other manager,” you tell them, biting back a gasp as John wraps his lips around your nipple, sucking greedily. “I can’t. I’m a bit busy at the moment.” 

“Yeah you are,” John growls, straddling your lap. At your grave face however, he sighs and sits, waiting for you to get off the phone. When you hang up, he smiles. “Don’t you look put out.” 

“I have to go into work,” you grumble. “Two people called out and the other manager is MIA. Fuck! I finally get a hot naked guy touching me!” 

John laughs, sliding off your lap. “It’s just as well,” he says. “Should make preparations for the Aswang anyways.” 

You sigh. “Have to jump in the shower,” you say. “Make yourself at home. Don’t have much to eat, but you’re welcome to any of it.”

“Ta,” John says, reaching for his packet of smokes. 

Your shower is refreshing, if not on the cool side. By the time you’re done, you smell something good coming from the kitchen. Towel wrapped around your waist, you emerge from the bathroom to see John at the stove, fully clothed and cigarette dangling from the corner of his mouth. 

“Something smells amazing,” you comment, crossing to the closet. 

“Sausage, eggs, toast,” John lists, sounding proud. “One should never battle demons on an empty stomach.” 

You drop your towel as you paw through your clothes, looking for a clean uniform. Behind you, John makes a noise and you glance over to see him eyeing you up and down. He looks starved, like he wants to devour you whole. 

“Your eggs are burning,” you warn. He swears and hurries to take the pan off the stove. Pleased that your body has such an effect on him, you get ready for work while John finishes cooking breakfast. 

“While I work, what are you going to do?” you ask, sitting at the small kitchen table. 

John places a plate in front of you. “Like I said before, we need to lay a trap for her. Somewhere secluded. Then we use you to lure her there.” 

“What if she tries something before we can get her there?” you ask. 

“She won’t,” John says. “As long as you’re around people, she won’t risk an attack out in the open.” 

“If you say so,” you respond, starting to eat. “This morning was looking to be so nice.” 

John smirks, placing his cigarette on his plate as he takes the seat across from you. “We’ll get there, mate,” he says. “Tonight. After the Aswang’s taken care of, I’ll get you sorted out.” 

“Get me ‘sorted’,” you snort. “Sounds hot.” 

John eyes you with interest. “Make your body quiver and milk your cock for all its worth,” he says in a low voice. “Better?”

You pause mid-bite, your pants suddenly filling unbelievably tight. “That’s mean,” you glare. 

John grins and takes a bite of his food. 

He walks with you to work. The heat from yesterday has let up and there is a nice cool breeze. It’s a calm walk, filled with small talk and flirty words. The coffee shop is busy when you arrive, so he doesn’t follow you in. 

“Text me when you’re done,” he says. 

There’s no goodbye kiss, not that you’re expecting one, but he does glance at your lips as if he  _ wants  _ to kiss you. He even takes a purposeful step forward, but several people walk by and the moment is broken. 

“Later?” you suggest. 

“Most definitely,” John says, taking a drag of his cigarette. 

You walk into work with a spring in your step and a smile on your face. It’s busier than you thought so you immediately jump behind the counter to help your frazzled employees. After that, you’re too wrapped up in dealing with customers, you don’t give the Aswang a second thought. What do you think about is John. His mouth on yours, his hand pumping your cock, him pressing you to the mattress…

You don’t realize you’ve spaced out until someone steps up to the counter and your name is called. “Sorry,” you say. “What can I get you?”

It’s her. 

Terror takes hold and you freeze for a moment. Under your shirt, the cross John gave you for protection burns slightly. 

“Hi,” she says.

You force a smile. “Hi,” you say back, trying not to show fear. “Coffee, black, right?” 

She studies you as that scary smile returns. “Right. I’m flattered you remember,” she says. 

You turn your back on her to busy yourself with the coffee. Discreetly, you slip your phone out of your pocket and shoot John a quick text. When you hand the cup to the Aswang, you think of the plan and act without pausing to think things over. 

“You know, I’m glad you stopped by,” you say, trying to sound calm. 

“Oh?” she asks. 

“I...ah, lost your number yesterday,” you say. 

She gives you a large smile and picks up a pen from the counter. When she touches your hand, your skin crawls and the cross starts to burn hotter. She writes her number on your hand. Just as she lets you go, John enters the shop. Her eyes widen and you hear her let out a low hiss. John purposely stands behind her. 

She does a slow turn to face him and they share an intense look. 

“Problem, love?” John asks. 

She doesn’t answer. She just grabs her coffee and leaves. You don’t relax until she’s out of sight. Then, you exhale and drape yourself on the counter. “Oh dear god.” 

John chuckles. “You alright, mate?”

You nod, face buried in your arm. “Got a way to lure her,” you say. 

“How’s that?”

You hold up your hand to show her number. 

“Well done.” 

You straighten your stance. “Almost lost it,” you admit. 

“But you didn’t,” John points out, leaning on the counter. 

“Small victory then. Want something?” you ask. 

“The bloke behind the counter looks pretty good,” John comments with a smirk. 

“That’s later, remember?” you smirk back. 

“Oh trust me, I haven’t forgotten,” John assures you. 

Smiling, you fix him a coffee. “Did you get much prep done?” 

“All set,” John says, taking the cup you offer him. “We just need to get her into the trap and we’re golden.” 

“Good,” you sigh. “Someone should be in soon to take over. Why don’t you have a seat.” 

John toasts you with him cup before slinking away to find an empty table. You can feel his eyes on you the entire time and it makes you think about what’s in store for later. Several times you catch his eye and receive a smoldering look. Your replacement finally arrives and you gladly remove your smock. 

John meets you outside, smoking a cigarette. Tired from work, you shuffle into his embrace. You feel John’s nose brush your cheek and you turn so he can capture your lips in a chaste kiss. 

“Let’s get rid of this demon so we can have some fun,” John says, one arm snaking around your waist. You give him another kiss before your arm also goes around his waist and you allow him to lead you away from the coffee shop. 

The spot John picked is in an abandoned warehouse. It's clear no one has been there in years, making it the perfect place to get rid of a demon. There's a rune trap painted on the floor. 

“What do we do now?” you ask. 

“You are going to call and set up a date,” John says. “She’s not going to question it. She’s too intent on finding you. Then we wait for her to show up, lead her into the trap and we finish it.”

“Are you sure this is safe?” you ask. 

“Safe enough,” John says. “It’ll work. Trust me.” 

“Thought you weren't expecting me to,” you tease.

John chuckles. “That was before I had a hand ‘round your cock,” he says. “I feel that deserves a tiny bit of trust.”

You roll your eyes, exhaling slowly and pulling out your phone. With shaking hands, you dial the number on your hand. It's answered after only one ring.

“Hello?”

“Hey, it’s the guy from the coffee shop,” you say. “Listen, my friend is having a concert at a warehouse on second. Do you want to join me?”

She’s silent for a moment and you nervously wonder if she knows. “I’d love to,” she says. “What time?”

“Um, about an hour from now,” you say. 

John gives you a nod of approval as he finishes off his cigarette. She agrees and you hang up the phone. “You did good,” he comments. 

“I’ll be glad when this is over,” you say. “What do you want to do while we wait?”

John smirks. “Guess.” 

You give John a coy smile. “Don't need to,” you say. “Already know where this is headed. Dreamt about it last night.”

John flicks his cigarette to the side and closes the distance between you, hands seizing your face to bring you into a hungry kiss. God the way he kisses you is addicting; like he wants to lose himself in the feeling. You tug John closer so he has you pressed into the wall. Groaning when he complies, you hook your leg around the back of his knees, forcing him to grind his pelvis into yours. Too excited and horny to wait, you reach for his belt, undoing the buckle in record time. 

“Bloody hell, you’re quick,” John gasps as you start to stroke him firmly. 

“I can be when it comes to something I want,” you tell him. 

“Mmm, you want me then?” John growls, lips touching yours. 

“God, yes!” 

John completes the kiss and you groan when his hand tugs on the button of your pants. However, a demonic screech sounds behind him. He’s suddenly ripped away from you and thrown to the side. The Aswang, in all her beastly glory, screeches loudly, eyes focused on yours.

Apparently she’s early. You manage to roll away as she takes a swipe at you. The cross around your neck is burning hotter than ever. You remember the trap and make a beeline for it. There’s a rush of air and the sound of flapping. The next thing you know, you’re knocked off your feet, rolling across the cement floor. The Aswang advances, but a metal pipe flies out of nowhere, hitting her in the side of the head. 

“Oy! I’m the one you want, love,” John taunts. “Sniffed you out as an Aswang the second I laid eyes on you.” 

“Trust me, you’re next, Constantine,” the Aswang hisses. 

You’ve manages to crawl to the trap and when she comes for you, she’s caught. Unfortunately, you can’t scramble away quick enough. She manages to grab you by the hair, yanking you to your knees. John freezes, eyes dancing between you and the creature. 

“What are you going to do?” she mocks. “Get closer and I’ll snap his neck.” 

You can see John trying to figure out how to get to you. The Aswang’s claws dig into your scalp and you struggle against her hold. With no other option, you yank the crucifix off your neck and press it to her hand. She lets you go with a screech. John takes the opportunity to yank you out of the trap. 

“You alright?” he asks. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m good,” you assure him. 

“Fools! Both of you!” the Aswang snaps. “Constantine, you’re the reason his life is in danger. You were the one to tell him what I am. I was only curious about him. You triggered his dream.” 

The fact that she knows of your dreams is unsettling. John clenches his jaw and extends his hand. You don’t recognize the language he speaks, but you recognize the angry tone. 

The Aswang catches fire in a spectacular blaze of red, startling you. Her screams are piercing and you force yourself to look away as the flames consume her. John watches the creature burn, not looking away until her screams are silenced. 

“Thought you said she needed to be beheaded,” you tell him, chancing a look at the trap. All that’s left is a charred circle. 

“Fire works too,” John says. By his tone you can tell her words got to him, but he brushes it off with a smile. “Well, that’s that then.” 

You launch yourself at John, needing to feel his mouth on yours, and to let him know you don't blame him. The rush of adrenaline is still running through your body and there’s only one thing on your mind. John kisses you back with a growl.

“Take me home,” you groan, fixing him with a hungry look. “Now.” 

“And what, pray tell, shall I do with you once I get you there?” John asks teasingly. 

“Fuck me.” 

John freezes, smiling fading and eyebrows knitted together with confusion. “Thought you weren’t ready for that,” he says. 

“I changed my mind,” you tell him. “I want to have sex with you. Preferably today.” 

John’s smile returns and without another word, he seizes your hand and drags you from the warehouse. You practically power-walk home, barely able to unlock your apartment door without dropping the keys. It takes a few tries, but you finally manage to get the locks undone. As soon as you do, John drags you inside, slamming the door behind you. 

“Just one second,” you say, reaching into your pocket to draw out your phone. You make a show of turning it off and dropping it onto the counter. You also make sure the door is locked again. “There. No more disruptions.” 

John’s grin is contagious as he shrugs out of his trench coat. He reaches for his tie next, while you yank your t-shirt off. You’re halfway through unbuttoning your pants when you swear. 

“What is it?” John asks. 

“I don’t have lube or anything,” you groan, hating yourself. “Why? Why does the universe not want me to get laid?”

John laughs, drawing you close to kiss you. “Lucky for you, I always come prepared,” he says. “Got what we need in my bag.” 

“Oh, thank god,” you sigh with relief. 

“The Almighty has nothing to do with it,” John says, stepping back to unbutton his shirt. “Trust me, mate. His focus is elsewhere.” 

“Just as well,” you grin, kicking out of your shoes. “I doubt he’d approve. Not that I care.” 

“A man after my own heart,” John chuckles. “Now, on to more pleasant things. Still up for me sucking your cock?”

“Is that even a real question?” you scoff, pants and underwear around your ankles. “Though, I do have a request.” 

“Name it.” 

“If you get to do me, I get to do you.” 

John’s eyes light up and his smirk widens. “Who am I to deny such a request?” he teases. His shirt and pants are open, sending your body into a lustful frenzy. 

Naked, you stalk towards John, pushing him to sit on the edge of the bed. You drop to your knees, hands reaching into his underwear to draw out his cock. This is the first hard-on you’ve seen that wasn’t your own, but you don’t waste time staring. Instead, you bend your head to wrap your lips around him. You suck lightly, out of your element for the first time in years. All you have is the knowledge of what you like and what you’ve seen in porn. You drop your mouth down on him, taking over half of him in one go. 

“Bloody hell, you’re ambitious,” John groans, hands resting on the bed. 

You lift up slightly to reposition and then drop down again, taking even more this time. You feel his cock twitch across your tongue and you suck a little harder. John gasps, the muscles of his thighs tensing as he tries not to thrust. The more you bob your head in his lap, the harder he feels. If John minds your lack of experience, he doesn’t make any indication. His grunts and moans are like fuel, and you want him to keep making them. A tentative hand runs through your hair and that urges you on. You suck harder, taking him so far into your mouth your nose brushes the soft fuzz that frames his cock. 

“Fuck!” John gasps, both hands gripping your hair. “Thought you’ve never been with a bloke.” 

You pull off of him gasping, saliva and precome dribbling down your chin. “Haven’t,” you pant. 

John tugs you up onto his lap. “That was fuckin’ fantastic,” he groans. “Now, lay down so I can get my mouth on you.” 

You dive for a kiss and he falls backwards, bringing you with him. Rolling you onto your back, John sits up to shrug out of shirt. He leaves a trail of wet spots as he nips and kisses his way down your chest. While you were tentative, he’s sure and confident, sucking the head of your cock into his mouth without so much as a teasing lick. You moan loudly, hips surging up to meet the delicious wetness. John groans around you, the vibrations making you twitch again. 

“Shit,” you swear, hands fisting the bed sheets. His hand starts to follow the path of his mouth, stroking urgently. It makes your back arch and you seize his head with one hand, holding him in place.

John looks enthralled with the task, eyes closed as he sucks on your expertly. He lets you fuck his mouth and you take full advantage, hips in a constant state of movement until he pulls off with an audible pop. 

“You okay up there, mate?” he asks cheekily. His voice is deliciously hoarse and he turns his head to press a kiss to your palm. He’s still jerking you off, making it hard to answer. 

“Don’t stop,” you beg.

John runs his tongue up the length of you, lapping briefly at your slit. “Thought we could move on to more, if you’re...up for it.” 

You groan as his tongue slithers out again, this time to swirl around your tip. “Definitely,” you nod, propping yourself up on your elbows. 

“Well then, roll onto your stomach,” John commands as he strips off the rest of his clothes.

You do as he says, shaking with adrenaline and anticipation. He runs his hands up your calves and the back of your thighs, coming to rest on your ass. You tense immediately. 

“You sure you want to continue?” John asks. “S’alright if you want to get back to what we were doin’ before.” 

True, you are nervous, but it’s a good kind. You relax a little. “I want this,” you assure John. “Just...go slow.” 

The bed dips as John puts his hands on either side of you, leaning down to lay a kiss between your shoulder blades. “Don’t be afraid to tell me to stop,” he says. 

“I won’t.”

He lifts your hips to slide a pillow under them. Once he's sure you're comfortable, he settles between your spread legs. “Seeing you like this, mate,” he says. “It makes me all hot and bothered.” 

“Oh yeah?” you ask, presenting yourself to him. 

John makes a noise of appreciation, hands giving your ass another squeeze. You gasp in surprise as he drags his cock between your cheeks teasingly. 

“‘Course your mouth also helped,” he purrs. “Bravo, no notes for you.”

A response is nearly out if said mouth, until you feel him spread you apart and the unmistakable wet feeling of his tongue runs up your hole. You twitch with a loud gasp. John gives you a few more licks, each one making your cock throb and your body tingle. His hands massage you while he mouth continues its exploration. 

It's like nothing you've ever felt before. You feel so exposed, and yet there's nowhere else you’d rather be than right there, under John's talented tongue. When he tentatively pushes in, you swear.

Your whole body feels flush and your face burns at John’s growl. He repeats the action, alternating between soft, gentle licks and firm prodding. You turn your head out of your pillow, only to realize you can see the closet mirror. And what a sight you two make. 

There you are, on your stomach, arms folded under your head with John’s face buried between your legs. His eyes meet yours in the mirror and you watch his tongue dart out to taste you again. 

“We make a right sight, don’t we?” John asks. 

You moan in response, burying your face into your arms again as he shoves his tongue as far into you as he can. You’re anything but tense now, your hips grinding back into John’s face as he continues to eat you out. After a few minutes, you feel the tip of his finger brush your hole. When he tentatively pushes in, you clamp down around him, but a gentle touch on your lower back makes you melt. It’s not a completely foreign feeling. You have fingered yourself in the past, but having someone else do it is an entirely different sensation. His finger disappears for a moment and his tongue returns, coating you in more spit. The sighs and moans cannot be stopped and once more your body is in a constant state of motion. 

The second time he presses forward, his finger slides in a little further. Hot kisses are placed along your spine as John gently fingers you, your body relaxing around him each time he pushes back in. Every now and then he backs off, his tongue returning to wet your entrance more, making it easier for him to stretch you. 

Your cock is achingly hard, the pillow offering little relief. 

“John,” you moan. 

“Yeah, love?” he coos, a second finger worming its way in beside the first. 

Your words are cut off with a sharp gasp and wince, not quite ready for the added digit. It burns slightly, making you instinctively jerk away from the intrusion. 

John takes the hint and backs off. “Sorry, mate. One moment.” 

He leaves the bed, giving you a time to catch your breath. A thin layer of sweat is covering you and your body is trembling slightly. When John returns, he drops a condom on the bed and carefully unscrews the small bottle of lube he retrieved. He pours a generous amount into his hand, closing and dropping the bottle as he advances towards you again. The lube is cool when it touches your overheated skin, making you shiver. He gently swirls the substance around your puckered entrance, making sure you're thoroughly coated. This time when his finger slides in, it's much easier and nearly effortless. You sigh and rock backwards, forcing him completely in. 

“Better?” he asks. 

“Mmm, much,” you purr. “God I am so hard right now.” 

John’s free hand reaches between your body and the pillow, circling your neglected erection. “That you are, mate,” he groans, giving you a few teasing strokes. “So am I.” 

You know. You can see it in the mirror; his pink cock sticking straight out, hard and begging for your touch. You remember what he tasted like and wish you could suck him again. Hopefully you'll get to before he has to leave.

The second finger slides in without a problem and you squirm and rock in time with his movements, getting more eager as the seconds tick by. You move that way for a while, rocking backwards onto John’s fingers and forward into his hand. You can hear him panting, his forehead resting on your back and his hot breath tickling your sweaty skin. He fingers and stretches you until you can't take it anymore.

“John,  _ please _ , fuck me,” you find yourself begging. The tip of his fingers brush your prostate, forcing a loud noise out of you and making your cock jump in his hand. 

John sits on his heels to examine you. Withdrawing his fingers, he circles your, now loose, hole with the tips. “You look so eager and ready, love,” he grumbles, arousal laced with every word. “But you have to tell me one more time.”

“Tell you what?”

“That you want this. That you want  _ me _ .” 

His hands have left you by now and in the mirror, you can see him stroking himself as he stares down at your body, shaking and  _ open  _ for him...waiting. It’s clear by now that his need for your consent has nothing to do with your comfort, and everything to do with his own needs. His own desires. You lift your hips slightly, spreading your legs a little wider so he can have a full view of what you’re offering. He groans, biting his lip and stroking himself harder. 

“I want you, John. Please, fuck me now.” 

He snatches the condom off the bed and stops stroking himself long enough to open the package. He makes quick work of rolling it onto his cock and lubing himself up. He must feel you watching him, because his gaze returns to the mirror and he smirks. 

“Ohh, gonna watch yourself take it, mate?” he teases breathlessly, rising up onto his knees. 

“Yeah, so make it look good,” you tease back, allowing yourself a grin, though your stomach is doing somersaults. 

John flashes you a smirk and shuffles closer. “Always do.”

With one hand on your hip and one hand on his cock, he very carefully presses the tip to your hole. You can’t help the sharp intake of breath as he starts to stretch the ring of muscles. You shut your eyes and remember to relax your body. John backs off slightly and then does it again, repeating the motion and pushing in a little further each time. 

The moment the head of his cock pushes all the way in, you both let out moans. His is louder, hands falling on either side of you in an effort to steady himself. The gravity of what this means is overwhelming. When you find your head spinning, you realize you’re holding your breath and you slowly release it. 

John carefully draws back, nearly pulling out completely before pressing forward in a shallow thrust. 

It doesn’t hurt, not really. It burns a little, your body unaccustomed to being stretched this way. It's not as bad as it had been earlier. With each thrust you feel yourself accommodate John’s girth more and more, until the burning eventually disappears and you're left feeling unbelievably full.

John feels you start to meet his thrusts and lays his body along your back, putting his weight on his elbows. His next thrust is deeper and forces a moan out of you. 

“Alright?” he asks softly into your ear, tongue flicking at the shell. 

You nod frantically. “Yeah, yeah I’m great,” you tell him. “You’re good.”

John gives a deep chuckle, burying all of himself into you. “You  _ are  _ great,” he coos. “You feel  _ amazing _ .” He grunts and thrusts again, wringing a gasp out of you. “Feeling you writhe and rock with me is absolutely delicious.” His mouth drops to your shoulder, nipping playfully. “Look at us.”

You drag your eyes open, instantly searching for your reflection. You look perfect together. John’s body is molded to yours as if he was meant for you. One of his hands moves to grip your waist and he starts to fuck you a little harder, burying himself all the way on each thrust now. You grab the edge of the bed excitedly, using it for leverage to grind backwards onto John. 

John watches you in the mirror, dark eyes burning into yours intensely. “Watch me take you,” he orders in a low voice, smirk turning into a sneer. He hooks his arm under yours, crushing you to his chest as he starts to pound you. 

The noises you’re making can barely be classified as human. From this angle he’s able to hit your prostate dead on and shocks of pleasure are coursing through you constantly. 

“ _ John! _ ” you gasp. “Fuck!”

“Yeah, that’s right, say my name,” he growls, attacking your neck in kisses and soft bites. 

“John!” you call again. “Harder, please! I can take it.”

John gives a dark chuckle. “You think so, mate?” he huffs. 

“Yes! Please, more! Ah,  _ fuck! _ ” 

John pushes off of you to sit up. Hands gripping your waist, he fucks you harder, hips slamming against your ass with a loud slapping noise on each thrust. Your cock is leaking so much precome the pillow below you is soaked and you wriggle your hand down to grasp yourself. 

“Bloody fuckin’ ‘ell, mate,” John swears, throwing his head back with a moan. “Fuckin’ squeezin’ me so  _ tight _ . Gonna come soon!”

“Not if I come first,” you groan, stroking yourself frantically. The beginning of your release is creeping up on you, starting from the pit of your stomach. John’s sac is heavy against your ass and his fingers dig into your skin, already leaving bruises. 

Through your blurry vision you can see yourselves in the mirror and it’s the hottest thing you think you’ve ever been apart of. John forces his eyes open, tongue darting out to lick his dry lips as he watches himself pound you into the mattress. He drapes himself over you again, giving you some space to push onto your knees. His hand takes over for you, jerking you off so you can hold yourself up. 

“John! John, I’m coming!” you gasp, your balls tightening and bright lights clouding your vision. 

John groans your name loudly. “Come for me,” he pleads. “Go on then. Let Johnny make you come!”

Your release knocks the wind out of you and your body reacts on its own, convulsing and twitching into John’s hand as he continues to fuck you. He swears loudly and slams his hips forward sloppily, reaching his own peak almost at the same time. His unforgiving hand milks your cock greedily, sending your seed over the pillow underneath you. For one brief moment you wish you could feel his release, but just knowing you’re the reason he’s panting and sputtering is enough satisfaction for you. 

John’s hips keep moving until your sore and abused body can’t take anymore and you whimper, reaching down to pry his hand off your very sensitive prick. John gives a few last feeble thrusts before going still, panting heavily into the back of your neck. You’re panting as well, unable to catch your breath. Slowly, he eases out of you, making you gasp. 

“S’wrong? Too much? Pain?” John manages to ask, stroking your side worriedly. 

“Sore,” you tell him. “But...good sore. Fucking hell.” 

“Here,” John throws the cum stained pillow onto the floor so you can lay down. He follows your lead, flopping down next to you. Carefully, he removes the condom, tying it closed and placing it into the broken wrapper on the nightstand. “That was somethin’.”

“Yeah?” you grin. 

John grins back, chest rising and falling rapidly. “Aye, come ‘er.” He pulls you forward into a kiss, cupping your cheek. You wrap your arm around his waist, kissing him back eagerly. 

“Do you have to rush off?” you ask when he draws away. “How long can you stay?”

“S’long as you need, love,” John grins. 

“Oh good,” you smirk back. “There are still some things I’m not sure on. Like, I think my cock sucking technique is pretty good, but practice makes perfect. Something tells me you’re the best person to help.”

“I won’t leave until I teach you all that I know,” John promises. “Think you ‘ave the stamina for it?”

“Bring it.”

John’s grin widens. “Later,” he laughs. “Right now, m’dyin’ for a ciggie.” 


End file.
